Mutant Killjoys
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: Four 20 year old have a bone to pick with Korse and BL/ind. They go to the Fabulous Killjoys for help.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MCR or the fabulous killjoys.

* * *

It had only been a year since I woke up in a hospital in BL/ind, with needles and tubes in my arms, a year since breaking out with the three girls I think of as my sisters and only a year since we found out what they had done to us and what we could do now, you see were not normal human girls anymore hell no were mutants and proud.

You see once upon a time we had all be normal 19 year old girls, four best friends with dreams of being the next biggest band of 2018, but enough of that those girls don't exist anymore and the dream was shattered, we now live in California or what was California and were on a mission, find the fabulous killjoys and help them stop Korse and BL/ind. But maybe some background information on us first.

First we have Shadow Wolf, named because she can control shadows and had the uncanny ability to turn into a wolf, her tanned skin, wild black hair and yellow eyes also add to it, she stands at about 5 foot 9 , thats without the two inch high heel on her boots. Her outfit consists of a pair of knee length black loose pants, a gray shirt, black jacket and gray mask with a small black wolf to the side of the right eye hole.

Next we have Earthquake and three guesses what her powers are, if you guessed causing earthquake then your right. She's a 5 foot 2, pale, blonde haired, green eyed girl who wears black skinny jeans, dusty black combat boots, a green tack top with a green cropped jacked and a green and black mask.

Our third killjoy is Electric Twist, she's a 5 foot 8 tanned skin, brown haired, hazel eyed girl who can control electricity and air pressure, she wears black and gold trainers with knee high grey socks, a pair of black shorts and a loose gray and gold shirt with black jacket, her mask is black with gold around the eye holes.

And finally there's me, I'm a 5 foot 5, pale skinned girl with dyed poppy red hair and dark blue eyes, I go by the name of Vamp and that's not a figure of speech, you know the Vampire Diaries vamps, I'm kinda like that just with out the vein around the eyes and I can go out during the day without a ring, in short BL/ind made me a vampire with out any of the weaknesses but I do age. My outfit consists of a blood red tank top, a black leather Jacket, black skinny jeans and knee length mask is black with blood red drips under the eyes.

So that's us the Mutant Killjoys, right now were driving towards the dinner where Dr D broadcasts from, in our black 97 chevy impala with Quake at the wheel because we had gotten word from an allie of ours that the Fabulous Killjoys were staying there.

We were about half way to the dinner when we saw them in the middle of a gun fight with a bunch of dracs, the four of us looked at each other before pulling our masks down, Quake put her foot down before spining the car, creating a massive cloud of dust and parking it between the two parties, we let the dust clear before we got out of the car, Quake and Electric joined Shadow and I on our side of the car. "What the hell do you thing your doing" Came from behind us, smirking I took a step forward "Remeber us?" I asked the dracs, the one closest to me aimed his gun at my head, sighing I bowed my head feeling my fang grow I snapped my head up and grabbed the gun before throwing it behind me "Your lucky I'm not hungery" I said before diving forward.

Grabbing the drac around the throat I lifted him off the ground, throwing him up I felt a bolt of electricity fly passed my head, it hit him straight in the chest he convulsed a little before exploding, I shot back to get out of the way of flying body bits "Sorry" Electric muttered, turning my head I looked at the girls "have fun" the three of them moved toward the remaining dracs, the wind picked up and crackled uncontrollably, the ground started shaking, growls ripped their way out of Shadows chest and the few shadows around started the blood bath begin.

* * *

Please read and review.

SpernaturalXlover


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OC's and the Plot.

Thank you Elmstreet81 for your review.

* * *

Bolts of electrcity cut the through the air towards the group of dracs as a small tornado picked three of them of their feet before droping them back to earth with a thump, the ground split causing two of them to fall before the gap closed, Shadow half shifted to her wolf form and ponced on the remaining dracs. Shadow shifted back and turned around cleaning the remaining blood from her mouth, moving to the car I pulled a small brown canteen of water from the back seat " Shadow" I threw the canteen to her, snatching out of the air she twisted the cap off nodding her thanks she took a drink before putting the cap back on and throwing it back to me, I chucked the canteen back into the car and thats when I smelt it, twisting around I stalked forward, past my sisters and the fabulous killjoys "V?" Electric called after me, turning my head to the side slightly and called over my left shoulder "Can't you smell it Shadow" The word came out as a growl which was soon joined by Shadow wolfs.

I heard a gun go off and dodged back in time to see the laser shoot past my head, turning in the direction of the bullet I used my vampire sight to pick out my prey "Mine" I snarled out the word before taking off, I'll spare you the details of what I did to the drac but I will point out that I didn't eat him, they don't taste nice, the drugs in their blood stream you know.

I returned to the others and walk up the the four men who were watching us with wary eyes, I held my right hand to the red hair killjoy infront of me "The names Vamp, these are my sisters, Electric twist shes the one with the brown hair, Earthquake's the blonde and Shadow Wolf she obviously the one with black hair, we want to help you take down Korse and BL/ind" He looked at my hand and back to my face "No need to be nervous I'm not gonna eat you" He still looked wary "We'll explain every thing, just somewhere less open" I said looking around, he took my hand and shook it "I'm Party Poison, this is my brother the Kobra Kid" He pointed to the blond, "Fun Ghoul's the one with black hair and Jetstar's the one with the fro, follow us" Releasing my hand he walked to a parked Trans-am, his friend following him, the four of us returned to our car.

Quake started the car up and waited for the Trans-am, we followed them to our origanal destination, climbing out of the car we followed them inside, they turned to face us "Start talking" Party Poison said "What do you want to know?" I asked "What was that back there?" Fun Ghoul asked "Well for one were mutants" "Like X-men?" Jetstar asked " Yeah like the X-men, about a year ago we woke up in a hospital ward in BL/ind they'd found out about our powers and wanted to know more" I told them, Quake then took over the story " We found out that our parents had sold us to them so they could do experiments to find out what caused our powers" Party Poison went to say something " They didn't find out, don't worry" I said cutting him off "Ok you can help us". And thats how our mission began.

* * *

Please read and review

SupernaturalXlover


End file.
